charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film "Big Hero 6." She is a bubbly and optimistic chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and a member of Big Hero 6. Background At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her colleagues are in the process of creating new inventions for the world to see. Honey is working on chemical metal embrittlement when she is introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the middle of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion of when he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing that such ambitions weren't science. Later on, after Hiro decides that he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Robert Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano-bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking photos with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair is a success and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumph by heading to Cass' café while Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time, during which Tadashi and supposedly Callaghan are killed in a deadly fire, the latter being trapped in the burning school building and the former attempting to save him. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though Hiro distances himself from the group for several weeks. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, prompting them to follow behind. Unbeknownst to the team, Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai, who he and Baymax were in the process of capturing. Worried for the safety of his friends, Hiro encourages the gang to leave, but a comforting Honey steps up and refuses to be pushed away, wanting to help her young friend recover from Tadashi's demise. Before the conversation can go any further, however, Yokai soon spots the group near the docks and immediately attacks (though not before Honey manages to snap a quick picture in awe). Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van, where Hiro explains the situation. While Wasabi believes that Yokai is out to kill them, the eternally optimistic Honey reassures her friends that they don't know if he really is trying to kill them until Yokai throws a car at their vehicle (prompting her to scream hysterically "He's trying to kill us!!"). Fortunately, the friends are able to escape with their lives after falling into the bay and unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead. The team then takes refuge at Fred's mansion home, where they are able to recover from the incident. While they rest, Hiro begins to ponder Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade), allowing him access to tracking the villain. With this, Hiro suggests that the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes that such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of nerds. Even so, Hiro assures them that they can be far more and, with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating chemical weapons in the form of chem-balls. With these, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks, making her a powerful member of the team. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Once they arrive, they learn that the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei for building and testing a teleportation portal. Unfortunately, during the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe that Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai appears and attacks them again. Honey assists Go Go in battling the villain, but she is soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan, shocking every member of the team. Callaghan explains that he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, callously brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Enraged, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that gives him his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a ruthless killing machine with one directive: to destroy Callaghan. Wasabi, Go Go and Fred attempt to fend off Baymax, knowing that murder is not the answer, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip and, just as he is about to deliver the deathblow to Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal peaceful self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape. Hiro scolds Honey on her actions, furious that Callaghan had managed to avoid death, but Wasabi and Go Go defend her, telling him that they never agreed to kill Yokai. This only fuels Hiro's anger even further and, as a result, Honey and the others are left stranded on the island as Hiro storms off in frustration with Baymax, though they are eventually rescued by Fred's servant Heathcliff some time afterwards. Honey Lemon lives in the city of San Fransokyo, but has Latin American roots. A lover of science, and particularly chemistry, Honey Lemon discovered her love for chemistry while in high school. She notes that she also fell in love with a foreign exchange student named Andre during her high school years (whom she still harbors affections for). Currently, Honey is a star student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she spends much of her academic time creating chemical concoctions. In and out of school, Honey is normally accompanied by her best friends Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi Hamada (prior to his death). She got her nickname from Fred for her sweet and sunny personality. Honey once lived in an apartment with a girl named Regina, but was forced to find a new place to live after a chemistry accident froze part of the building. Honey was invited to move in with Go Go, and the two have lived together since (in a notoriously bad neighborhood). Apart from science, Honey Lemon is also a passionate artist. On the side, she takes lessons at the illustrious San Fransokyo Art Institute, which was founded by Honey's favorite artist and idol, Lenore Shimamoto. Honey initially kept her affiliation with SFAI from her friends due to the rivalry held between the schools, but Fred, Wasabi, Hiro and Go Go confessed to have already known, and accepted Honey for being both a talented scientist and artist. Personality Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is outgoing, cheerful, and photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to think otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Gallery Profile - Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon Battle Render.png Honey Lemon selfie render.png BH6 TV - Friends.png Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Honey_Lemon_-_KH3.png Honey_Lemon_Big_Hero_6_the_Series.jpg|Lemon in the TV Series. d1a1faac5ff19a9c067af85fa3b10eac.png Honey.Lemon.full.2413499.jpg honey-lemon-big-hero-6-anna-elsa-gogo-tomago-others.jpg|Fan Art of Honey Lemon dressed as Anna|link=Anna HoneyandBF.jpg LemonFace.jpg honey-lemon-kingdom-hearts-iii-66.3.jpg 10-108045_more-movie-clip-art-honey-lemon-big-hero.png|Stock art of Honey Lemon honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg originaldd3.gif 706d2e810aee9e7cd19004f76f0d9b80.jpg Trivia * Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game Disney INFINITY 2.0. * In the original comic series, Honey's real name is Aiko Miyazaki. As indicated by her real name, she was Japanese in the original comic series, but in the movie, her ethnicity was changed to Latina. ** In "Rivalry Weak", "Honey Lemon" is the name printed on her student ID. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes/Superheroines Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyes Category:CGI characters Category:Animated characters Category:Scientists Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Students Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos Category:Feminists Category:Tomboys Category:Asian characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Amazons Category:Mentors Category:Indo-European characters Category:Wise characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with hidden real names Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Video game characters Category:Orange haired characters Category:Tall characters Category:Professors Category:Adults Category:Biracial characters Category:Inventors Category:Attractive characters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Brutes Category:Professionals Category:Comedy characters Category:Strawberry Blondes Category:PNG characters